Oh well
by wtfwhynot
Summary: Luna experiments,what could possibly go wrong? That is if you count an Adventure with Robin Hood wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Luna loved experiments she always has ever since she was a child. After mummy's death daddy made her stop experimenting or at least that's what he thought. She couldn't stop not now that her mummy died. Luna was never same. She tried she really did but experimenting with magic had become her way to cope. It helped her stay sane. Of course, many people would argue against said fact as she was loony Luna after all. None of her schoolmates knew her though she was perfectly sane she just liked people underestimating her. By acting loony she got her silence, her peace, her solitude. Having no friends made sure no one bothered to know where she wandered of during the night no one would question her stay in library her disappearance to the forbidden forest(and out of Hogwarts grounds) went unnoticed.

After the war Luna realized that seeing the death of her schoolmates teachers and (dare she call them) friends?, no acquaintances was a better word... anyway it affected her quite badly she still had nightmares of her precious Hades being killed. He was her thestral or at least she liked to call him that thestrals were wild creatures. So she set her gaze on alchemy a rarely used and potentially very dangerous form of magic. She created precious gems and few neat trinkets made her own pensive all before her seventeenth birthday. Said birthday was approaching fast it was march now she hoped sh will be finished with the stone by April first(her birthday)if she did she would be the second and youngest to make the philosopher's stone.

She fiddled with her time turner (she made one after she saw them in the ministry during fifth year).'it's now or never' she thought with a grin of excitement. She was in a clearing of the forbidden forest it was April fools day. It was the perfect time for creating this her lay a meteorite that had fallen on Sammath with runes covering every inch of the stony ground. Her face splitting in a wild grin she finally pointed her wand and started chanting:

**"Pectus percutiendo cutis cruentis lapis sacrificium vivificet Haec est tibi quantum potest capere auri Pectus percutiendo cutis cruentis lapis sacrificium vivificet Haec est tibi quantum potest capere auri"**

As she chanted she didn't notice her time turner start to glow as white light started to envelop her yet the grin and chanting continued..

**"Pectus percutiendo cutis cruentis lapis sacrificium vivificet Haec est tibi quantum potest capere auri anima mea, et vita mea, et cor meum ad te, ibis autem in perpetuum vivent"**

Just like that she was gone leaving only the glowing runes in place...


	2. Chapter 2

"How in the..."I stumbled and almost fell over. My head was spinning and I was momentarily blinded. I was in a forest. Correction: I wasn't in the forbidden forest. I reached behind my ear for my wand. It wasn't there. I quickly checked myself over. I had my purse that was at least something. My time turner had burned trough my robe and left a burn mark on my left breast. Which,i now realized, burned like hell. I hissed as i touched it. Nope definitely not good.

I looked around and finally noticed it my stone. The smooth red tint indicated the transformation. I suddenly didn't care where I was or why because i finally had it. Now that I think about it no real joy overtook me like it should have. No, I felt numb.

All the deaths came crashing back to me before i was too engrossed in my work to cope now it all came rushing back. The memories. The blood and body parts all over Hogwarts grounds tortured screams filled my ears. Before my grief could overrun me I occluded my mind. Occlumency was always a last resort it worked but you couldn't keep it up forever. She needed to get herself together. 'Okay Luna think what would Hermione do?' I snorted she would have apparated back of course because she unlike Luna was very proficient in apparition. To be honest Luna sucked in apparating she failed her test three times and got splinched a few before she got her license. Flying a thestral sure making philosophers stones, time turners or even pensives no problem apparating on the other hand was definitely a no no. Especially not without her wand.

'Jashin what am I going to do...'

Suddenly she was surrounded. There were about six men and a single woman around her. All grinning as if sharing a private joke. they were dressed in green and brown cloths that seemed maybe a few centuries old. 'Odd' she thought. They had weapons on and looked ready to use them. "this M'lady is a robbery give us what you got and we'll let you go" one of them spoke up almost cheekily. I had the sudden urge to stick my tongue out at him resisting the urge I told him what I thought about that comment.

"That wasn't polite," I said in my best loony voice,"If you needed my help you could have asked' i finished.

He just stared. I stared back unblinking, sighing i said "Oh well since there's six of you I guess I have no choice" i started rummaging around my purse,"I have a few pieces I finished they aren't of remarkable value but its the only thing anyone could want to rob me off anyway" She then proceeded to take out a few huge gems jadeite, red diamonds, serendibite and blue garnet being a few of them next came the jewelry a few delicate pieces of gold filled with big and small gems"these are a few pieces i have with me not my best work but should be good enough" I knew these would seem expensive to Robin and his merry men.

Of course I knew who they were. The fact that I had vaults filled with these I would also keep to myself. They absolutely could not figure out I was a witch because by this time I was sure I must have landed my self in the past if my time turner and Robin were any indication. I rather not be burned alive. I could spare a few gems as long as it kept them away from my time turner and philosophers stone. "I have these too' I said showing them my time turner and the stone",but I would appreciate it if I could keep them they have no value to you but to me they have, sentimental value that is." I saw the apparent leader come forward and take the treasures(in their eyes) from me with wide eyes.

"could you possibly tell me where I am and where I could find shelter" my stomach growled"and maybe some food I'm afraid I got lost my name is Luna by the way, Luna Lovegood".

The one who spoke up earlier chirped his name my way a grin easily slipping onto his face.

"Allan a Dale at your service"

The leader finally spoke up" My name is Robin Hood and these are my men. What are you doing in these parts? Why have you given up such precious possessions so easily?" he definitely sounded suspicious now.

My head was starting to hurt and I felt faint. Of course the after effects of using most of my magic would kick in now."I have no idea how i got here I must have blacked out" i said sighing gripping my now aching head "As I said before these have sentimental va-value..." My head spun then I saw black.


End file.
